Long Time
by 14fox17
Summary: Keindahan percikan warna-warni kembang api yang tengah menari di langit malam menemani saat-saat indah bersama sang terkasih, bukankah itu suatu nuansa tersendiri? Sasunaru story. Happy Sasunaruday. Sorry telat update. Enjoy it


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasunaru

Rate: T

 **Long Time**

 _10 Juli 2019_

Riuh suara kembang api turut meramaikan festival musim panas tahun ini. Suara para manusia yang berbincang dan berdecak kagum oleh indahnya warna-warni kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Setiap orang menikmati kemeriahan festival ini.

Namun, di sudut keramaian pasti ada bagian yang sepi. Sudut yang tak begitu dihiraukan oleh orang-orang namun begitu nyaman dan pas untuk melihat indahnya kembang api. Setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda manis yang berusia 27 tahun itu tengah duduk manis di bawah pohon yang berada di sudut festifal.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat indahnya kembang api. Namu, fikirannya tidak sepenuh nya berfokus pada kembang itu. Ia tengah berpetualang dalam fikirannya menjelajahi kenangan pada masa lalu.

 _Flash back on_ _10 Juli 2012_

Hari ini adalah hari festival musim panas di kota Konoha. Ramai orang yang datang ke acara festival. Ada yang bersama keluarga, bersama kekasih, bersama teman, atau bahkan seorang diri.

Termasuk seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah bersama keempat temannya. Mereka tengah asik menikmati takoyaki di sebuah toko kecil yang ada di festival.

"Hey Naruto, setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya pemuda berambut bak iklan sampo pada pemuda tan yang ia panggil Naruto.

"Ah- aku tidak tau Neji, mungkin akan mencari tempat yang pas untuk melihat kembang api." Jawab Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto nama lengkapnya pada Neji si pemuda rambut iklan shampo.

"Apa kau tak ingin ikut kami Naru?" Tanya pemuda manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Dan menjadi obat nyamuk kalian? Tidak terimakasih Kiba." Jawab Naruto pada pemuda tersebut, atau bisa kita panggil Kiba. Sedangkan dua orang lagi si rambut nanas dan rambut maroon hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tanggapan Naruto.

"Ya ya tertawalah sepuas kalian." Ucap naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu carilah kekasih Naru, jadi kau takkan seperti nyamuk lagi jika bersama kami." Ucap si rambut nanas.

"Kau ingin rambutmu ku potong habis Shika?" Tanya Naruto kesal pada si rambut nanas atau bisa kita panggil Shikamaru.

"Nah Gaara, kau tak ingin ikut meledekku?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap si rambut maroon atau yang ia panggil Gaara.

"Tidak Naruto, tanpa aku ledek pun kau memang sudah mengenaskan." Jawab Gaara dengan santai. Namun sukses membuat perempatan siku muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Kalian semua sama saja." Desis Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi berkeliling lagi. Nikmati kencan kalian." Ucap Naruto sembari menghabiskan takoyaki milik Gaara.

"Haish.. Dasar kau ini, itu kan milikku Naru." Protes Gaara.

"Sudahlah, kan kau bisa meminta lagi padaku." Ucap Neji sembari mengusap rambut Gaara. Sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa menunduk pasrah dengan guratan merah di kedua pipi nya.

"Hah.. aku benar-benar nyamuk sekarang." Gerutu Naruto yang menghasilkan tawa teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye semua." Pamit Naruto sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan 2 pasang kekasih di sana.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto mengelilingi festival ini. Sebentar lagi pesta kembang api nya akan di mulai. Ia harus mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dan bisa melihat kembang api nya. Manik saphire nya menangkap sebuah sudut yang sepi, tanpa menunggu ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tersebut.

Setelah sampai ia langsung duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang ada di sana.

"Huft.. lelahnya." Gumam Naruto sembari memejamkan mata nya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven nya, serta kulit putih bak porselen, dan tengah menggunakan _hakama_ yang terlihat begitu pas di badan nya.

"A-ah.. Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"Terimakasih." Ucap pemuda tersebut sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Festival sangat ramai. Sangat sulit menemukan tempat yang pas seperti ini." Ucap pemuda raven tersebut.

"Y-yah, begitu lah. Bukan festival namanya jika tidak ramai." Jawab Naruto dengan kaku yang menghasilkan kekehan pelan pemuda tersebut.

"Yah, kau benar. Ah ya, namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Boleh aku tau namamu?" Tanya pemuda raven yang ternyata bernama Sasuke dengan ramah.

"Eh? Ah.. Ya, tentu saja. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman manis di akhir kalimatnya, bertepatan dengan dimulainya pesta kembang api. Refleks Naruto melihat ke arah kembang api yang tengah menari di langit malam.

"Indah." Gumam Naruto mengagumi keindahan kembang api nya.

"Ya, memang indah." Jawab Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah nya.

 _flash back off_

Senyuman manis itu terukir kala mengingat saat awal pertama mereka bertemu. Siapa sangka, ketika pertama kalinya mereka bertemu Naruto telah jatuh hati pada pemuda raven tersebut. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

Namun, pertemuan saat itu adalah untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Yah- jujur Naruto menyesal karena saat itu lupa meminta nomor pemuda tersebut untuk sekedar berkirim pesan. Dan penyesalan Naruto berlanjut hingga kini. Bahkan sudah 7 tahun berlalu dan ia masih memiliki rasa pada pemuda tersebut. Ah, bisa dibilang ia tengah jatuh cinta pada si raven.

Setiap tahun di tanggal yang sama pada festival musim panas, Naruto selalu duduk di sudut festival tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Berharap si pemuda raven akan darang kembali. Konyol memang, tapi hati Naruto mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu akan datang walau ia tak tau kapan. Karena itu ia selalu menunggu nya di sana di waktu yang sama setiap kali festival.

Pesta kembang api telah selesai, Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar karena lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang konyol. Menunggu orang asing yang hanya ia ketahui namanya, dan hanya sekali bertemu. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat kebodohannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto." Ucap sebuah suara yang sudah sangat lama tak ia dengar sembari memeluk nya dari belakang. Naruto terdiam mematung mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"S.sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, masih dalam posisi terdiam.

"Ya. Ini aku." Ucap Sasuke sembari membalik tubuh Naruto hingga berhadapan dengannya. Naruto membelalak kaget karena ulah Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin berisi sepasang cincin perak yang begitu menawan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang benar-benar bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Naruto. Kemudian ia memasangkan cincin perak ke jari manis Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi tunanganku." Ucap Sasuke setelah selesai memasang cincin di jari manis miliknya dan milik Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto masih bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Ini benar-benar tak terduga. Kemudian ia melihat jari manisnya karena merasa ada sesuatu di sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati cincin perak itu di sana.

"Ha? Hei! Apa ini? Sejak kapan? D-dan lagi aku kan belum menjawabnya." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tanpa kau jawabpun aku tau kalau kau akan menerimaku." Jelas Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

"Apa? Tapi kan belum tentu aku akan menerimamu." Jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipi chuby miliknya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau di sini terus setiap tahun saat festival?" Tanya Sasuke.

"H-ha? I-itu karena tempat ini nyaman dan enak untuk melihat kembang api." Ucap Naruto terbata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Begitukah? Lalu siapa yang setiap kali menunggu pesta kembang api dimulai selalu bergumam 'apa Sasuke akan datang? Ah- aku terlalu berharap. Tapi aku rindu Sasuke'? Bahkan setiap kali ke sini kau selalu begitu. Aku selalu melihatmu terus selama 7 tahun ini Naruto. Tak kusangka ada manusia dobe seperti mu yang rela menunggu orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui sepertiku." Jelas Sasuke sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Apa? J-jadi selama ini kau selalu datang? Yak! Dasar teme menyebalkan! Kau tau aku selalu menunggu tapi kau tak menghampiriku tapi malah membiarkanku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh. Kau-" Ucapan panjang lebar Naruto di hentikan oleh Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir chery milik Naruto. Naruto hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena kaget.

"Maafkan aku, aku melakukannya untuk memastikan kesungguhan hatimu. Dan waktu 7 tahun ini sudah cukup membuktikannya. Maka dari itu aku melamarmu sekarang. Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lagi lalu kembali mencium bibir chery yang mulai saat ini telah menjadi candu baginya. Naruto yang telah mencerna semua perkataan Sasuke dalam fikirannya kini perlahan memejamkan mata nya sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Pesta kembang api kedua yang di rencanakan oleh Sasuke sekarang tengah berlangsung. Kembang api yang menari di langit malam mengiringi ciuman penuh kasih sayang oleh pasangan sejoli yang baru saja mengikat suatu hubungan yang akan lebih tinggi lagi.

Tak perduli seberapa lama pun waktu yang akan berlalu, jika memang dirimu lah rumah untuk cintanya, maka ia akan pulang kepadamu. Maka sambutlah dengan kehangatan kasih sayang sebuah cinta yang akan tinggal di dalam rumah mu.

.

.

.

 _END~_

 _Hai hai~ fox bawa ff baru nih :' ini untuk ngerayain Sasunaru day~_

 _maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahannya yak :'_

 _jangan lupa review nya ya~_

 _salam cinta dari fox~_


End file.
